Digimon SPD
by omeganaruto
Summary: this is a Digimon Powerrangers crossover. the fronteir gang i sent to the future to help with an evil plot but how will they get home find out while you read. I hate Takuya cause he likes Izumi but I am a nice guy. Kill takuya forever


I don't own Power Rangers S.P.D. or Digimon Frontier; also this might look familiar from the team up of dino thunder and S.P.D. so forgive me I am not really original so forgive me here it is

**Chapter one**

**2012**

"Zoe, Takuya" someone, brown headed wearing what looked like a blue color jump suite with a lot of pockets, called out from behind the two who are looking in a window. "It's me J.P. what are you doing" he finished trying to catch his breath (J.P. is 22 years old)

"Oh we are just looking at the wedding stuff..," blond girl wearing a purple jacket and purple jean skirt blue and white under shirt (some things never changes basically I don't know what they would be like older) J.P. looked at her with a confused look. (Zoe is 21).

"It is why we called the group we are getting married, remember" Takuya, a brown headed person with red jacket and jeans with a yellow under shirt, finished her sentence. "today we are getting ideas and stuff for the wedding, ring a bell earth to J.P. wake up. What working as a magician getting to you." ( Takuya is 23 years old)

"What I zoned out so sue me and Jessica, my girl friend, were up all night doing on second thought you do not want to know" He snapped back. Takuya and Zoe Just at the red faced brown headed kid.

"Okay, don't think we want to know either" Takuya looked at him with a eyebrow going up. " Well any way we are still waiting on the rest of the gang"

"Guys over here behind you" called a teen, looked like to be in high school in brown baggy pants and a white t-shirt darkish hair, " Zoe, Takuya, J.P. its me Tommy you guys miss me I missed you all so much." (Tommy is 17)

"Tom how are you doing its been a long time bud" Takuya got Tommy into a headlock and gave him a noogie (don't know if it is how you spell it or not) " how is high school treating you I don't need to kick any butts for you wouldn't want my best bud to get hurt, wonder where Kouji and Kouichi are at this moment" he loosen his grip around Tommy's neck

"To answer in that order I'm doing all right. Next, no I don't need you to beat up anyone for me. Last, I talk to those two and they were on their way right now" Tommy answered while trying to catch his breath after being choked in that headlock.

"It is good that they made time from college to help us, but when will they get here this is so tiring I wonder how long it is going to take" J.P. said as he put his arm across his chest very impatient.

"Oh, probably right about ……now. How are you doing guys it has been to long how long has it been since we meet." As two guys, one wearing a bandana, black hair, blue jacket, black jeans with a white shirt under the jacket (Kouji is 22) the other is wearing a green jacket, blue pants and black under shirt (Kouichi is also 22).

"Well if it isn't the brothers of light and darkness or the Yinyang brothers (Yin darkness Yang light I think that is how it is suppose to be let me know) for short how is college doing for you" Takuya called out to the last members of the group

"Oh shut up why don't you, Flamon" Kouji shouted Kouji and Takuya got into an argument and then started to fight it out, Zoe but couldn't help but laugh watching her fiancée and one of her best friends starting to go all out.

"People gets old but some things never change" Zoe sighed while watching the two boys still going at it. "Kouji if you don't mine do you think ya'll can stop this little rumble right now the wedding next week I would like my husband not on a stretcher at the alter."

"Sure thing Zoe" he answered finally stopping the match "plus we all know who would win in a match don't we.

"Well you might take the matches but looks like I take the girl…OH MY GOD we're…we're…we're….disappearing." Takuya tried to put his arm around but it suddenly disappeared following the rest of him after him the others starting to disappear one after the other.

They were going through the timeline and all through time for half a second all you can hear is a faint scream.

Well what do you think please review


End file.
